mockbusterfandomcom-20200215-history
The Little Panda Fighter
The Little Panda Fighter is Vídeo Brinquedo's fourth feature film. Plot & Knuckles At the start of the movie, we are introduced to Pancada. He is seen twerking and making out with a mop. Just then, Polaris comes over and tells him to get back to work. Pancada then starts daydreaming about himself doing ballet on a Garry's Mod background. However, he gets woken up and starts shitting in a pail. A hot chick comes over on skates and says stuff like "Mah boi!" and "Pandas". In the next part, Freak Teddy (Bowser rip-off) is showing off in the boxing ring because he just killed a care bear. We see the Polar Bear again and he starts talking to a bear with snot coming from it's nose. The bear is voiced by Meowth's voice actor (fun fact). Anyway, the girl on the skates says Freak Teddy is dreamy and Pancada starts standing next to her, grinning. Pancada goes to see his dance instructor that night. The dance teacher Master Xin (Master Shifu rip-off) teaches him about girls and being loyal. He also liked the sight of Pancada dancing earlier in the film, Master Xin sexually touches Pancada The next day, the Polar Bear has found a costume and wants to call himself "The Great Bear of Mystery" so he can fight Freak Teddy. After Pancada washes the costume, he goes back to his dance instructor while Freak Teddy gets the crud beaten out of him by Polaris. The next day, Pancada goes back to work drunk when suddenly, everyone starts supporting him. Beth is now giving him lots more attention too. Polaris then tells Pancada that he will fight Freak Teddy in the next round to uphold his honor. This encourages Pancada to train hard. The next day, Pancada fights Freak Teddy and unfortunately loses the match. Later, Polaris then tells Pandcada that he bet all of his money on Freak Teddy winning, which means Polaris is now rich, and he wants to give the club to Pancada before retiring. Polaris then leaves and Pancada transforms the Bear Bar Box into a dance club. At the end of the movie, he is able to dance again. He also has a kid with Beth. Bear News Article The article claims Polaris retired from BearBarBox because Polaris is poor after moving to the icy moutains for holidays and Pancada fixed it by changing it into a dance club but Po saw Pancada 10 minutes after the concert and knuckled him to death Beth soon had a threesome with Master Xin and Po because she is a hooker. The Little Panda Fighter 2 was going to be released in 2015 but protestors stopped Video Brinquedo from doing this abominable snowman of fecal matter. Cast *Raul Schlosser (Dan Green in the English version) as Pancada *Sidney Ross (J. David Brimmer in the English version) as Polaris and (Maddie Blaustein the English version) Catotinha *Cláudia Victória as Beth/Honey and the Waitress *Charlie Mambert (Mike Pollock in the English version) as Master Xin and Judge #2 *Eli Moreno as the Narrator *Cláudio Satiro as Freak Teddy and Judge #3 *Wallace Costa as the bear on the cell phone, Judge #1 and Carinhurs Reception The film was universally panned from almost everyone who saw it. It's been declared one of the worst Vídeo Brinquedo movies, being slammed for its hideous CGI, obnoxious voice acting, unlikable characters, nonexistent plot, atrocious script and for the fact that it fails miserably in every way at ripping off Kung Fu Panda. Their fail was so great, even a robot face Palmed at this rubbish and the YouTuber IHE (I Hate Everything) destroyed 5 copies of it. It was so horrible, that is caused Flingo McDingo to commit suicide. More like The Little Pingas Fighter Gallery Covers hilariousknockoffs34pics_28.jpg Character Images Char 78240.jpg Char 78241.jpg Char 78242.jpg Char 78243.jpg Char 78244.jpg Char 78246.jpg Char 78252.jpg Master Phuc.png Videos Category:Vídeo Brinquedo Category:Films Category:Animals of the rain forest films Category:Ripoff